Dmc Reboot The Future and the Devils Despair
by Claude16
Summary: Dante the son of Sparda has died one thousand years ago the demons have taken the opportunity to attack the humans the Angels living in the heavens have had enough of the demons attacks and decide, it means war the only person standing in their way is another man by the name of Dante what does this new Dante have to with the old Dante? The chronicles of this story can only tell.


Dmc - The Future and the Devils Despair

Prologue

**Demons, angels, and humans all of them at war with each other. The world is a mess years after Dante died the people in the world have given up o hope and trust because some punk runs the underworld I remember my father telling me that demons had class now it's just run by a new age of punks and thugs thinking they rule the world because they have taken the underworld hostage because the original demons have all died off a long time ago. **

**My Father was the second son of Satan, his name Sparda which is what everyone tells me. I have never met my father. He was apparently a very strong man he was the demon who betrayed his kind in the first Demon war which was only between humans and demons the world was in chaos the humans were completely on the defensive not one person was able to defeat a single demon alone and the humans were massivly out numbered the world was put into a state of chaos only a hand full of humans survived. My father was the man who stopped them from killing the humans serveral thousand years ago. **

**My mother Spardas wife was the only human unafraid of demons willing to compromise with demons the only person to fall in love with a demon let alone the second son of Satan. I never got to see her either I was born and they were both murdered when me and my brother Vergil was born. We were serperated at the age of five at least thats what the military told me.**

**It has been a few thousand years since then the humans won back then somehow and now the humans have to fight back again I guess if my father kept humanity alive I will too. I was brought into the military to fight demons and protect humans I honestly couldn't care about my reputation. I guess as his son I have to do something to protect his reputation. I have to say only one thing. My name is Dante.**

_**Chapter 1 The Begining of Truth and Lies **_

**I just woke up from a deep sleep it almost seemed like I was just too exhausted to realize it right away but I found out what was waking me up my phone was ringing. I had grabbed my phone to see that it was Jasper on the other line he is my superior but one of my closest friends as well he most likely was calling me for a mission I picked up the phone.**

**Dante" Hey Dante here, what you need."**

**Jasper" Dante I know for you this is early for you but you need to get ready you have a mission at 1:30 pm."**

**Dante"Jasper its 12:30 pm this is ridiculous."**

**Jasper" Dante ,I go to work at 6:00 Am."**

**Dante" Fine just let me get a shower and get dressed."**

**I hung up and grab my clothes including my over coat I get my shower remove stand in front of the mirror I remove the fog from it to see that my hair was still black I remember my hair always being silver but just in the last several years my hair started turning black and it just bugs the hell out of me I have even tried to dye it once but all the dye did was somehow turn my hair blonde and Jasper made fun of me for weeks he said I looked like a middle aged man trying to look cool again by dying my hair like that.**

**I just got dressed grabbed my cigarettes my guns and the Rebellion my fathers sword and my medallion a memento of my mother and my brother Vergil. I walked out of my apartment got down the street where the safe zone border is. I walked outside the border and right away some minordemons tried to ambush me just one or two the first lunged at my and i kicked it's face into the ground and stomped on it. The second swung its blade arm thing at me and I broke the blade and jammed it in it's face.**

**Afterwards helicopter showed up and picked me up with Jasper sitting on the chopper seat polshing the guns for the soldiers ready to give the breifing. **

**Jasper" Dante oh my god your up before it turned 3:00 pm."**

**Dante " Yeah, no thanks to you so what do you want?"**

**Jasper" Alright you mission this time is to protect the old Rockbell cities border we have to keep the Holy water flowing through the Passages of Light. They are getting a shipment of holy water today."**

**Dante" Alright so what is the holy water for and what are the Passages of Light?"**

**Jasper just stared at me blankly like I was an idiot. I honestly never heard of these Passages of light. **

**Jasper"You never listen to me do you?"**

**Dante"Not really, I usually find the key points of the conversation and just move on."**

**Jasper looked mad at me right now so I listened to what he had to say. **

**Jasper" The Holy water is used to create safe zones in major cities like Rockbell for instance. There is a machine that balances out the holy water and distributes it throughout the city the Passages of Light distribute that holy water to the edges of the safe zone creating a bubble around the city we deliver supplies throughout the area using roads with the same priciple. Usually one drop of holy water can keep the city safe for one day because the machine amplifies the effect to its fullest but Rockbell city has started to run low that is why we are conserve power we need to keep a door open for the machine to keep he city safe with a small opening you need to protect that opening so no demons can get in through the barrier opening you understand?"**

**Dante"Yeah I understand so how close are we?"**

**Jasper" We are not that far off from the target area are you ready?"**

**I wanted a cigarette so I lit one up and then replied to him.**

**Dante" What do you think?"**

**We dropped down in front of the gateway oening that will show up soon. Usually demons will follow the shipment over here minor demons don't seem to be that smart and I can't imagine them showing up before the truck does so while Jasper gave everythe breifing I snuck off to take a nap while the soldiers got ready for the truck. **

**Soldier" Dante, Dante sir."**

**I woke up to a soldier finding me while sleeping and waiting for the truck to arrive.**

**Dante" What is it?"**

**Soldier" We are ready for the truck to arrive any minute."**

**I stood up grabbed the Rebellion, Ebony, and Ivory. I got ready for the fight by putting out my cigarrete. **

**Dante" Thanks buddy."**

**Soldier" No problem Jasper told me to go look for you."**

**Dante"Of course he did." **

**I wandered to the front of the compound to the gate to find the soldiers readied to fight and I could see why as the truck passed by us a swarm of demons had followed which now includes me chasing the horde hacking at them randomly with the Rebellion. To be honest my mind is in another place after I kill all of the demons I look back to see that the demons had started attacking the gate most of the guards injured or dead.**

**Dante" Whoops, I guess I should have listened to jasper."**

**I run back hacking at the demons only leaving a small battalion even the soldiers could handle that bunch then I hear a man on top of the city inside the barrior laughing I figured it was some punkass thinking he was above us until I see him spread a wing out of his coat. I realize that either this guy was already inside the city or he could be like me and enter and exit freely either way I have a problem on my hands. I had charged in there thinking that I had a demon on my hands with that black demon wing on him but when I saw him again I saw both an angels wing and a demons wing. What am I dealing with the kid had blonde hair like an angel or a human or an angel, but his eyes were blood red like a demons. His smile was evil more evil than mos demons what was he?**


End file.
